Primeiros Encontros São Sempre os Piores
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 1 & 2, 3 & 4. Tradução. Quatre ouve como foi o primeiro encontro cheio de desastres de Duo e Heero.


**First Dates Are Always the Worst**

_Por: Katikat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

Primeiros Encontros São Sempre os Piores  
_

_Trim trim_

Quatre franziu o cenho, aconchegando-se entre as cobertas.

_Trim trim_

"Mmmmmm," o som irritado saiu de dentro das cobertas.

_Trim trim_

"Você venceu! Acordei!" gritou sentando-se na cama, mais uma vez desejando ter o corpo quente de seu amante ao seu lado. Mas *nãããooo* Trowa tinha que ir visitar sua irmã essa semana.

_Trim trim_

O telefone. Alá, era bom ser importante. Se não ele estrangularia a pessoa do outro lado da linha pelo próprio aparelho.

"QUE É?" perguntou quando atendeu.

"Quatre?"

O homem loiro franziu o cenho. "Heero?"

"..."

"O que houve? São..." ele estreitou os olhos para os brilhantes números verdes no relógio na cabeceira. "...4 da manhã!"

"Eu SEI disso," a resposta soou irritada.

"Oh. Então qual o problema? Você não teve um encontro com o Duo à noite?"

"Ainda ESTAMOS no encontro." A voz geralmente amorfa de Heero ganhava volume.

Quatre ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, porque está me ligando se está num encontro com Duo?"

"Porque precisamos da sua ajuda."

As sobrancelhas loiras ergueram-se mais alguns centímetros. "Hum, eu não tenho TANTA experiência, mas claro que posso..."

"Não ESSE tipo de ajuda!"

"Oh, tudo bem." Ouviu uns gritos ao fundo. Não captou de onde o outro ligava, mas estava barulhento. "Onde vocês estão, Heero?"

"Na delegacia."

"COMO É?" aquela afirmação clareou o estado de sonolência de Quatre de imediato. "Por quê? Achei que estivesse num encontro!"

"Estamos."

"Então por que estão numa delegacia?" Quatre tinha a sensação de que não entendia uma bela piada.

"Duo se atrasou."

As sobrancelhas ergueram-se novamente. "E isso quer dizer que..."

"Não," Heero o interrompeu. "Liguei para Duo perguntando o que aconteceu e ele falou que o carro dele foi roubado."

Aha. "E é por isso..."

"Não," interrompeu novamente. "Fui buscar o Duo. Ele me convidou para entrar no apartamento."

"É bem legal, não é?" Quatre perguntou. Ele gostava bastante da pequena casa no prédio de dez andares. "O prédio todo é legal."

"Ficamos presos no elevador. Queda de força."

"Oh." Quatre suou frio. Não era um bom começo de um primeiro encontro.

"Tivemos que esperar meia hora antes da força voltar."

"Até que não é tanto..."

"Daí o elevador quebrou dois andares depois. Tivemos que esperar duas horas pelo conserto."

O árabe suou mais. "Bem, hum," ele não sabia o que dizer. "Mas vocês saíram e continuaram com o encontro," tentou afirmar.

Houve um burburinho do outro lado da linha e Quatre pôde jurar que ouviu Heero dizer algo como "infelizmente".

"E?"

"Descobri que um dos meus pneus estava murcho e precisei trocar."

Oh. "Não é tão ruim assim..."

"Começou a chover."

Certo, ele estava errado. Era ruim. "Hum, vocês poderiam ter pegado um táxi," ousou dar a idéia.

"Foi o que tivemos que fazer no fim das contas. A bateria do carro morreu."

"Nossa, acho que foi só falta de sorte."

"Pegamos um engarrafamento no centro e ficamos na porcaria do táxi por 45 minutos."

Quatre realmente não sabia o que dizer dessa vez. "E depois disso?" Tinha a sensação de que não deveria ter perguntado.

"Fomos pegos num acidente e precisamos esperar pela polícia."

"Oh Alá, vocês estão bem?" exclamou horrorizado.

"Estamos, mas perdemos nossas reservas no restaurante já que chegamos quase 4 horas atrasados."

"E o que fizeram?" Por favor, não outra catástrofe.

"Comemos hambúrgueres."

Quatre sorriu. "Que bom. Duo gosta de lanches."

"Aconteceu um assalto na lanchonete."

Quatre engoliu seco. "O que vocês fizeram?"

"Demos um jeito nos assaltantes. Eram amadores," respondeu com simplicidade.

"Ah, e é por isso que estão na delegacia."

"Não. Os policiais nos deixaram ir depois de preencher a papelada. Até ganhamos lanches grátis do dono da loja."

"Viu só? Algo bom saiu de tudo isso," o loiro continuou otimista.

"Duo passou mal por causa da comida e passou quase uma hora vomitando no banheiro."

"Ah." Quatre começou a suar novamente.

"Decidimos que era melhor irmos pra casa antes que algo pior acontecesse."

Foi uma decisão sábia, Quatre ponderou, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

"Fomos roubados enquanto esperávamos pelo táxi."

Quatre não sabia mesmo o que fazer; rodar os olhos, sentir pena ou gargalhar.

"Peguei o bandido e chamei a polícia. De novo. O curioso é que os mesmos policiais vieram. Não sei por que, mas eles nos olharam de um jeito estranho."

Heero não sabia por quê? Talvez para ele fosse algo normal passar uma noite de sábado ajudando policiais aumentarem a porcentagem de casos resolvidos.

"Parou de chover, então decidimos caminhar. Encontramos o carro do Duo em uma ruela."

"Ei, que bom. Duo gosta muito daquele novo fusca preto." Quatre estava feliz por ele. "Mas ainda não me falou como acabaram na delegacia," o loiro o lembrou.

Quase conseguiu ouvir Heero ranger os dentes. "Fomos presos por roubo de carro."

"QUÊ?" Não podia acreditar. NINGUÉM tem tanto azar num primeiro encontro. Ou era o que achava até então.

"Nossa dupla preferida de policiais nos pegou no carro do Duo e como ainda estava registrado como roubado, eles nos prenderam. Ficaram muito desapontados conosco."

Quatre não conseguiu segurar, caiu na risada. Estava morrendo de rir, socando o travesseiro ao seu lado. Ser preso por roubar seu próprio carro. Pela resposta de Heero, ou falta dela, sabia ser uma péssima idéia rir nessa hora, mas não conseguia se conter.

Após finalmente se aquietar, murmurou um "desculpa" para o paciente Heero. "E o que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Pode vir aqui e pagar a fiança. Não tenho idéia do porque, mas acham que podemos ser um perigo para a sociedade," respondeu aborrecido fazendo Quatre cair na risada novamente. Trowa jamais acreditaria nisso!

* * *

_ Segundos encontros são tão ruins quanto..._


End file.
